Save The Princess
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: Ino benci ayahnya, benci Deidara, benci perjodohan! benci jadi anak orang kaya shg harus punya bodyguard macam Shikamaru! FINAL CHAPTER
1. Introducing : the new bodyguard

Ni Fanfic Naruto kelima yang kubuat. Idenya simpel. Mungkin nggak banyak yang nge-fans dengan ShikaIno, tapi otak saya senang membayangkan hubungan cinta yang awalnya dari persahabatan selain Narusaku.

Saya juga menyukai perkembangan ShikaTema, tapi berhubung yang sering muncul adalah Ino, maka yang terbesit di otak saya adalah ShikaIno. Sedikit berbeda dengan ketidakmampuan otak saya –atau bisa disebut hati saya berontak- untuk membuat cerita NaruHina/Sasusaku. Intinya, kalau ShikaTema dan ShikaIno, saya nggak keberatan.

Night masih baru di fanfic, jadi kalo ada cerita laen yang nyerempet, maaf sebesa-besarnya.

_Don't like, don't read, don't blame….._

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

**Save The Princess**

"selamat pagi, Nona Ino,"

Ino langsung membatu melihat tiba-tiba ada seseorang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Ino memperhatikan laki-laki itu dari atas sampai bawah. Sedangkan yang dipandangi terlihat sekali menahan rasa tidak nyaman.

Kalau dilihat sepertinya masih seumuran dengan Ino. Rambutnya hitam dan dikuncir. Wajahnya lumayan tapi terlihat kaku. Lumayan tinggi dan cara berdirinya agak aneh. Ino memandangi laki-laki di hadapannya dengan heran. Jelas sekali kalau ia tak pernah melihat laki-laki ini, "siapa kau?"

"nama saya Nara Shikamaru, saya pengawal pribadi anda mulai hari ini, mohon kerjasamanya,"

Alis Ino terangkat. Lagi-lagi ulah ayahnya. Karena menjadi anak perempuan satu-satunya seorang pemilik perusahaan transportasi terbesar se-Jepang, ia selalu di 'kekang'. Padahal sudah berapa kali ia protes agar tak menyewa bodyguard untuknya. Itu bisa membuatnya kesusahan mencari teman.

Herannya, Ino selalu menganggap ini diskriminatif. Kakaknya, Deidara tak pernah mendapat perlakuan istimewa seperti ini. Meskipun Deidara laki-laki dan ia perempuan, tapi keduanya sama-sama pemegang sabuk hitam dalam karate. Tapi tetap saja Ino yang harus dijaga beberapa pengawal.

Ya, beberapa pengawal. Dulu. Sampai akhirnya seminggu lalu Ino protes habis-habisan pada ayahnya. Dan akhirnya ayahnya hanya menjaganya dengan seorang pengawal pribadi.

"Jadi kau pengawal pribadiku?"

"Iya," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Wajah Ino terlihat sebal. Biarpun keren, tapi Shikamaru terlihat kaku. Tidak tersenyum sama sekali. Kalau benar Ino harus membawanya saat akan bertemu teman-teman perempuannya, pasti ia akan di ejek sedang membawa 'manekin' berjalan. Dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Alias menyebalkan.

"Apa yang ayah jelaskan padamu?" tanya Ino dingin.

"Saya harus menjaga anda selama seharian sejak anda bangun sampai anda tidur pukul sepuluh malam, selama sebulan sampai ayah anda resmi memegang jabatan ketua persatuan otomotif yang diadakan bulan depan,"

Ino mengangkat alis kirinya mencoba berpikir sebentar dan mencerna kalimat panjang diterangkan pengawal barunya, "Apa?"

Shikamaru menarik napas pelan, "Apa harus saya ulangi?"

"Jelaskan maksudnya setiap hari selama sebulan," perintah Ino.

"Sehari mulai jam tujuh pagi sampai dengan sepuluh malam saat saya mengantar anda ke kamar anda, selama sebulan ke depan," jawab Shikamaru tenang, "bagian mana yang membuat anda bingung?"

"Makanya!" teriak Ino jengkel, "apa itu artinya kau akan mengikutiku selama seharian?"

"Saya rasa anda tahu jawabannya," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Kenapa kau tak sopan sekali?" teriak Ino marah. "kau itu pengawalku!" kata Ino dengan nada sarkasme-nya.

"Ya, dan saya bukan pembantu anda," jelas Shikamaru enteng.

"Kau…" kata Ino, "kau menyebalkan tahu, aku akan mengadukanmu pada ayah karena bersikap tidak sopan padaku!"

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. Hal sama yang selalu dilakukannya ketika ia merasa menghadapi sesuatu 'atau seseorang' yang merepotkan, "Saya tegaskan pada anda Nona Ino, ayah anda mempercayakan keselamatan anda pada saya, karena posisi anda sebagai putri tunggal Yamanaka sangat mencemaskan mengingat persaingan di kedudukan yang dimiliki ayah anda,"

"Aku tidak suka diceramahi orang asing sepertimu!"

"Saya tidak suka mengulang perkataan saya, Nona," terang Shikamaru. Pandangan matanya kini berubah serius. "sebagai anaknya, seharusnya anda yang paling memahami posisi sulit ayah anda sekarang,"

Ino makin sebal mendengarnya. Wajahnya berubah memerah karena menahan marah. Ia mendorong Shikamaru sehingga pria tinggi itu sedikit terdorong ke belakang, "Kau memuakkan tahu!"

"Mohon kerjasamanya," pinta Shikamaru tenang.

"Aku mau pergi!" kata Ino.

"Saya perlu memberitahu anda satu hal," jelas Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Membuat Ino menoleh pada wajah Shikamaru yang tenang seperti air dan mendapat perhatian gadis itu, "anda tidak boleh keluar rumah selama sebulan ini,"

"A…apa?" tanya Ino ragu. Sepertinya ia merasa ada yang mengiang di telinganya sehingga suara Shikamaru tak sampai ke gendang telinganya.

"Anda diijinkan keluar rumah seminggu sekali," tambah Shikamaru.

"aku tak mau!" protes Ino, "pokoknya hari ini aku mau keluar rumah!" teriaknya tak mau kalah.

Sedetik kemudian Shikamaru nampak berpikir, "Baiklah," kata Shikamaru singkat. Ino terlihat tersenyum puas. Rasanya sejak bertemu Shikamaru, ini adalah senyum pertama yang keluar dari bibirnya, "kuanggap ini hari anda keluar dalam seminggu ini,"

Ino terlihat berpikir keras. Mencoba untuk tak berpikiran buruk pada kalimat barusan. Mencegah otaknya untuk mempercayai logika dari kalimat Shikamaru yang didengarnya.

"artinya, anda baru boleh keluar lagi setelah lewat minggu depan," jelas Shikamaru.

Mata Ino melotot. Ternyata otaknya tak salah. Telinganya juga tak salah. Yang salah adalah keteguhannya dalam berpikir sesuai keinginannya. Ia memutar sedikit memori otaknya yang kusut seharian ini. Ia teringat sesuatu! Sabtu depan ia ada janji ke coffe shop di pusat kota. Kalau benar peraturan –atau ancaman- yang dikatakan Shikamaru, maka ia tak akan bisa bertemu teman-temannya. Ino menghela napas panjang.

Ia melirik tajam. Ia benar-benar kesal pada Shikamaru, "Kau sinting!" dengus Ino pelan tapi penuh dengan nada penekanan. Kalau yang mendengar kalimat Ino adalah anak SD, pastilah anak itu lari terbirit-birit pada pelukan ibunya.

Ino melangkah pergi lalu masuk seenaknya ke kamar kakaknya, Deidara.

---

"Apa maksud Ayah?" teriak Ino dari dalam kamar kakaknya. Suaranya sampai terdengar Shikamaru yang menungguinya di luar kamar.

Deidara menutup telinganya untuk mengurangi frekuensi suara melengking Ino yang tersalur di handphone miliknya. Ia dapat melihat adiknya itu mendengus kesal berkali-kali. Hah. Mungkin bencana bagi Deidara. Karena adiknya ini selalu berlari ke kamarnya tiap mengeluh soal ayahnya, meminjam handphone miliknya karena ayahnya jarang mengangkat telepon dari nomor Ino, lalu berteriak seperti kesetanan yang bahkan lengkingannya melebihi suara ledakan.

"Apa kata ayah, un?"

"Ayah menyebalkan!"

Deidara menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu tersenyum menyeringai, "Bukannya bagus," katanya enteng, "kau kan sering mengeluh tidak ada teman, un, bukannya Shikamaru seumuran denganmu, jadikan saja temanmu, un."

"Dia itu payah, wajahnya seram."

"Menurut kakak ganteng, un."

"Haah, kenapa bukan kakak saja yang dijaga pengawal? Ayah pilih kasih!"

"Dei kan laki-laki, un." Sanggah Deidara enteng. "kalau protes, segeralah menyanggupi perjodohan dari ayah untukmu, un."

"Jangan gila, kakak bahkan nggak punya pacar! Kenapa harus aku yang nikah duluan??" protes Ino.

"Karena kakakmu ini laki-laki, un."

"Arghhhh…" teriak Ino kesetanan, "Kakak sama kolotnya dengan ayah!"

Ino langsung membekap kakaknya dengan bantal di atas tempat tidur lalu meninggalkan Deidara yang hampir mati kehabisan napas. Ia keluar dan membanting pintu kamar kakaknya.

Mata Ino terbelalak mendapati Shikamaru bersandar di tembok depan kamar kakaknya. Ia langsung tersenyum sinis pada pemuda itu, "Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau benar-benar akan menungguiku selama seharian. Apa kau ini tak punya kegiatan dengan pacar atau teman-temanmu?"

"Saya bisa mengesampingkan urusan pribadi saya ketika saya diserahi tanggung jawab. Sekalipun itu merepotkan saya."

"Merepotkan? Kau benar-benar menggelikan!"

Shikamaru hanya diam melihat Ino tanpa berniat membalas kata-katanya. Ia tidak memasang buka sebal, tapi juga tidak tersenyum. Membuat Ino jengkel. Dan sedikit salah tingkah.

Shikamaru merasa ingin tersenyum. Karena ternyata 'majikan'-nya bisa merasa salah tingkah hanya karena ia diam, "Jadi, apa acara anda hari ini?"

Ino mengrenyitkan dahinya, berpikir sebentar, "Aku mau diam saja di kamar."

"Baiklah, saya akan menemani anda."

"…"

Sedetik kemudian Ino menoleh. Matanya terbelalak –melotot- tak percaya. "Tu..tunggu, kau dengar kan kalau aku menyebutkan kata 'kamar'?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Tunggu, ini aneh! Kenapa kau harus menemaniku bahkan di kamarku sendiri? Kau bukan mencari-cari kesempatan kan?"

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Kaget karena perempuan di hadapannya bisa berpikir demikian. Tapi ia juga sedikit tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhirnya, "Saya… hanya menjalankan tugas yang diberi pada saya oleh ayah anda, ayah anda menyerahkan semua kewenangan pada saya selama sebulan ini," jawab Shikamaru tenang, "dan lagi, saya tidak tertarik untuk melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna atau berpikir sesuatu pada perempuan seperti Nona."

"tu..tunggu…!" sanggah Ino, "apa maksudmu dengan 'perempuan' sepertiku?"

"Saya tidak akan menyibukkan diri dengan Nona-nona yang manja dan tak tahu bagaimana bersikap yang baik."

Kali ini Ino benar-benar tersinggung. Ia mendorong bahu Shikamaru dan berlari menjauh menuju kamarnya saking kesalnya.

Shikamaru membenahi kemejanya yang kusut. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamar Ino. Ia menghela napas yang berat berkali-kali, 'Bagus ayah! Kau membohongi anakmu sendiri, kau bilang aku harus menjaga seorang puteri yang lemah dan butuh perlindungan, tapi nyatanya justru perempuan manja dan galak yang menyerupai ibu, ayah keterlaluan!' gumamnya dalam hati. 'baru sehari saja tubuhku pegal semua, apalagi sebulan?'

---

Shikamaru duduk bersandar di pintu balkon kamar Ino sementara Ino berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca beberapa koleksi novel miliknya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak begitu peduli, tapi sesekali Ino melirik dan mulai tak nyaman meskipun Shikamaru tak memandanginya sedetik pun. Ia agak risih karena harus berada satu kamar dengan orang yang nggak dikenalnya.

"Hei, Shikamaru, apa kau akan mengikutiku ke kamar mandi?"

Shikamaru menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat aneh karena mendengar pertanyaan Ino, "saya tidak berminat untuk mengikuti anda di tempat yang sangat privasi seperti itu."

Sebuah buku novel yang cukup tebal melayang tepat di muka Shikamaru tanpa sempat mengelak. Ino tersenyum puas lalu turun dari ranjangnya.

"Anda mau kemana?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sakit.

Ino mendengus pelan, "aku rela berada di kamar mandi seharian asal tidak melihat wajahmu!"

---

Sebelum ini, para pengawal Ino adalah orang yang disiplin tapi selalu sopan pada Ino. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang ketus dan sedikit 'seenaknya' sendiri. Tentu ini membuat Ino kesal. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantah Shikamaru, padahal pada ayahnya, Ino masih bisa protes.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Shikamaru tetap mengikuti Ino bahkan di dalam kamar Ino sekalipun. Dan yang dilakukan Shikamaru tetap sama. Duduk di dekat jendela, kadang membaca buku, kadang memperhatikan keadaan luar.

'kriiet…'

Shikamaru menoleh dan mendapati Ino sedang menarik reslueting longdressnya. Wajah Shikamaru sedikit memerah, "anda mau apa, Nona?"

"Kalau kau buta, kuberi tahu, aku mau ganti baju," jawab Ino.

"Kenapa tidak ganti di kamar mandi?" tanya Shikamaru tenang.

Ino hanya tersenyum, "Terserah aku, lagipula jangan munafik,"

Sontak saja Shikamaru langsung memutar badannya dan memalingkan mukanya. Shikamaru langsung mengalihkan pandangannya keluar. Sementara Ino tersenyum, 'Kena kau!' pikirnya senang.

Ino berjingkat keluar dari kamarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Shikamaru dan mengunci pintu kamarnya dari luar.

'Cklek'

Shikamaru langsung menoleh, "Sial!" umpatnya. Ia berlari ke arah pintu dan menyadari pintunya di kunci dari luar.

"Bersantailah di kamarku seharian ini, Shikamaru-kun," teriak Ino dari luar.

Shikamaru langsung berbalik. Ia terlihat berpikir lalu mencoba membuka kunci dengan kawat dari hiasan rambut Ino yang tergeletak di atas meja lampu. Shikamaru mencoba membukanya. Tangannya terhenti. Usahanya berhasil. Tapi ia seperti mendengar suara pintu utama rumah. Sial. Tidak sempat.

Shikamaru langsung berlari ke arah jendela, dan lompat!

Shikamaru mendarat tepat di depan Ino. Mata Ino langsung terbelalak kaget. Ia menengadah, "Ka..kau…lompat?"

"Saya tak pernah kesulitan lompat dari lantai dua," jawab Shikamaru santai.

Ino masih terbelalak tak percaya. Pengawalnya ini lompat dari balkon kamarnya di lantai dua. Ino membatu sampai akhirnya Shikamaru meraih tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tu..tunggu!" Ino jelas saja berontak. Shikamaru tak mempedulikannya. Sepertinya Shikamaru kesal. "tunggu, dengarkan aku dulu!" perintah Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Tapi nyatanya Shikamaru tetap tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membuat Ino salah tingkah, "i…ini sudah seminggu,"

"…" Shikamaru tak merespon.

"A..aku mau keluar rumah," teriak Ino kesal, "kau bilang seminggu sekali kan?"

Shikamaru melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Kemana?"

"Sebuah café di pusat kota," jawab Ino.

"Baiklah," jawab Shikamaru. Nada bicaranya sudah mulai tenang. "saya akan ikut anda,"

"Ta..tapi," tambah Ino.

Shikamaru memandangi Ino yang terlihat gugup tanpa mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Tapi kau harus ganti baju! Masa pakai jas begini?" teriak Ino kesal.

********

**Huah… chapter satu selesai dengan mudahnya. Dan di chapter berikutnya akan muncul pairing lain yang meramaikan cerita ini.**

**Mau komentar karena saya menciptakan ShikaIno? Saya harap jangan ya… hehehe…**

**Saya harap reviewers tidak mempermasalahkan pairing yang saya ciptakan atau protes karena saya keseringan membuat Narusaku, ShikaIno, atau Sasuhina di cerita fanfic buatan saya yang lain.**

**Tolong komentar atau saran terhadap cara tulis saya atau apalah yang bisa memotivasi saya untuk membuat cerita yang lebih bagus.**

**Go…review, Please….**


	2. Hate x Love

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Night masih baru di fanfic, jadi kalo ada cerita laen yang nyerempet, maaf sebesa-besarnya. Di chapter ini, saya kepikiran untuk mendatangkan karakter seorang Temari. *alternative biar gak dikeroyok ShikaTema FC***

_**Don't like, don't read, don't blame…..**_

**Save The Princess Chapter 2**

Wajah Ino terlihat kesal. Ia benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Shikamaru. Teman-teman Ino nampak heran melihat sikap Ino. Sebenarnya ketiga sahabatnya sudah tahu bahwa Ino termasuk gadis yang uring-uringan, tapi biasanya hal itu terjadi karena alasan yang tepat yang memang membuatnya jengkel. Tapi kali ini agak berbeda, meski harusnya ia senang karena bertemu temannya setelah sekian lama tidak berkumpul, Ino justru memasang wajah yang buruk. Membuat paras cantiknya tenggelam oleh kerutan-kerutan tak diundang. Hanya karena seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum. "bukannya pengawalmu keren?"

Ino mendengus kesal. Shikamaru memang menemaninya. Selalu menemaninya seolah Ino adalah anak tunggal seorang Presiden berumur lima tahun yang siap diculik kawanan penjahat kapan saja.

Shikamaru duduk di meja dekat meja Ino sambil memperhatikan gadis itu. Hari ini Shikamaru memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Dandanan yang terlalu formal untuk seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Dandanannya keren, Ino." sahut Tenten.

"Huh," balas Ino, "tahu begitu, aku curi salah satu jaket kakak dan menyuruh pengawal sialan itu memakainya."

"Jangan begitu Ino-chan," sahut Hinata. "dandanan begitu kan juga keren."

Ino langsung meraih pipi Hinata dan mencubitnya, "Kau bilang keren kan karena si Gaara yang sekarang dandanannya juga formal begitu."

"Ta…tapi kan Gaara-kun memang terlihat makin elegan, namanya juga orang kantoran." sanggah Hinata. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat menyebut nama kekasihnya sejak masa SMA dulu. Heran juga seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang pemalu mendapatkan hati seorang yang cool dan dikenal sebagai seseorang yang ditakuti di sekolahnya. Yah, Gaara adalah putra seorang pengusaha kaya dan juga seorang Yakuza.

Sebagian besar temannya mengira Hinata akan mendapatkan saudara kembar Gaara yang sama popular dalam hal lain. Yah, seorang Sasori yang lembut dan sanggup membuat semua gadis terpesona. Tapi nyatanya dunia tak selalu sama dengan perkiraan orang-orang. Ternyata malah Gaara yang memenangkan perasaan Hinata. Gaara yang dingin, tapi sangat lembut didalamnya. Bagi seorang Hinata tentunya. Dan entah kenapa, semakin ke belakang, nyatanya Hinata mampu mengubah seorang Gaara yang 'bebas' dan 'keras', menjadi seseorang yang punya impian.

Ino dapat melihat ketiga temannya yang terus tersenyum. Bukan pada dirinya saja, tapi Ino sadar mereka juga memperhatikan Shikamaru.

Tenten tersenyum malu. Wajahnya yang oriental terlihat merona tipis, "Lagipula wajahnya lumayan. Tinggi pula." kata Tenten.

Ino mendesah lagi. Sakura tersenyum lalu memperhatikan Shikamaru yang sibuk mengaduk kopinya, "Tapi kok rasanya aku pernah lihat pengawalmu itu ya, Ino?"

"Hah?" tanya Ino heran.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya dimana gitu." kata Sakura.

"Tak mungkin, Sakura-chan, orang seperti Shikamaru itu pasti tak pernah keluar rumah, kau tahu, serumah dengannya membuatku seperti dipenjara." keluh Ino. Yah, beralasan memang, kalau mengingat Shikamaru yang pernah berkata padanya bahwa ia bisa mengesampingkan urusan pribadi untuk sebuah tanggung jawab.

Ketiga temannya hanya tertawa. Sejak tadi Ino hanya mengeluh soal Shikamaru. Kadang Ino sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar Shikamaru dapat mendengar keluhannya. Cara yang kekanakan memang, tapi Ino merasa senang dengan cara yang seperti itu. Mengomentari orang lain secara tidak langsung. Setidaknya, bagi Ino itu lebih baik daripada sifatnya yang dulu. Bicara tanpa lihat kondisi.

Mendadak Shikamaru bangkit dari kursinya dan mendatangi Ino.

Ino mendongak. Dan gadis itu dapat melihat jelas pengawalnya menatapnya dengan tatapan 'malas' seperti biasanya. Yah, bagi Ino Shikamaru itu menyebalkan. Dan bagi Shikamaru, Ino itu merepotkan. Kini Shikamaru berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia dapat mendengar Shikamaru menarik napas panjang sekalipun itu terdengar pelan. "Kau mau a.."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru meraih lengan Ino dan menarik gadis itu berdiri. Shikamaru melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah jam lima sore, kita harus pulang."

"Tu..tunggu," protes Ino, "kenapa pulang? Kau kan tidak bilang ada batasan waktunya."

"Tapi kita sudah meninggalkan rumah sejak pukul sembilan pagi, jadi saya harus membawa anda pulang," jawab Shikamaru tenang, "maaf Nona-nona, kami harus meninggalkan anda sekalian, terima kasih."

"Eh, tunggu." panggil Tenten.

'Bagus, Tenten-chan.' pikir Ino dalam hati. Keluar rumah sekali dalam seminggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Ino. Dan tentunya Ino sangat berharap ia dapat keluar dari rumahnya selama seharian penuh. Yah, setidaknya sampai jam sepuluh malam ketika jam tugas Shikamaru berakhir. Tapi nyatanya, Rapunzel memang harus tetap tinggal di istana. Menyedihkan.

"Anu, kalau kami ingin bertemu Ino bagaimana caranya, dia boleh kan menemui kami lagi?"

Shikamaru tersenyum. Senyum pertama yang dilihat Ino. "Saya rasa anda sekalian bisa datang ke rumah keluarga Yamanaka, di kebun belakangnya terdapat kebun buah dan ada beberapa ayunan, saya rasa tempat itu cocok dengan Nona-nona sekalian, tempatnya indah kok."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata. "kenapa Ino tak pernah bilang?"

"Ya, anda sekalian pasti senang, itupun kalau Nona tak keberatan berkunjung," jawab Shikamaru ramah, "kalau urusan Nona saya tak pernah bercerita, mungkin karena Nona Ino terlalu sering bermain di luar rumah." imbuh Shikamaru sambil melirik Ino. Kali ini rasanya ia ingin tertawa namun tertahan. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi wajah 'majikan'nya yang kesal.

Jelas Ino kesal. Ia mengibaskan tangan Shikamaru. Ia memandang mata Shikamaru lekat-lekat, seakan Ino ingin menelan pengawalnya itu utuh, "Aku membencimu!" katanya singkat.

Tenten bangkit dan meraih kepala Ino lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Ino, kalau yang seperti ini sih, kau terlihat seperti istri yang dijaga suami yang protektif." sindirnya. Wajah Ino memerah bercampur malu dan kesal. Ino lalu pergi meninggalkan café. Kalau terlalu lama di sana, tentu ejekan Tenten semakin menjadi.

Shikamaru membungkuk pada Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten, "Kami permisi dulu, sampai jumpa." kata Shikamaru sopan.

Ketiga sahabat Ino itu hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi Ino yang berjalan menjauh dari café. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah Ino tadi, "Hei, taruhan berapa, kalau mereka akan bersama sebulan ini, pasti Ino jatuh cinta pada pengawalnya."

"Be…benarkah bisa begitu Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata.

"Yah, sepertinya bisa, Sakura-chan, Ino kan agak 'sulit', tapi kalau lawannya Shikamaru, pasti Ino kalah," sahut Tenten.

---

Seminggu kemudian, teman-teman Ino datang ke rumah dan bermain serta memetik beberapa buah dari kebun buah di belakang rumah. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru yang seperti bayangan Ino juga ada disana menjaga 'nona'-nya.

Sakura berjalan dari arah dapur membawa dua buah cangkir kopi. Ia menghampiri Shikamaru dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi padanya. Shikamaru menerimanya sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Hei, kenapa ya, aku merasa kalau pernah bertemu denganmu," kata Sakura. Ternyata Sakura benar-benar terganggu dengan pikirannya seminggu ini. Entah daya ingatnya yang melemah karena terus bersama orang seperti Naruto, atau memang Sakura yang salah, tapi ia benar-benar ingin memastikannya langsung.

Shikamaru meminum kopinya sebentar lalu menoleh, "Tentu saja, aku ini sahabat tunanganmu, masa lupa?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Ah iya!" seru Sakura. "Astaga, Naruto kan pernah mengajakmu ke restorannya dulu."

"Ya," Shikamaru tersenyum, "ternyata kau sama pelupanya dengan si Bodoh itu," kali ini Shikamaru tertawa.

"Hei, yang kau bilang 'bodoh' itu tunanganku lho." balas Sakura sedikit kesal. Kalau diingat, dibanding Shikamaru, Sakura lebih sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'bodoh'. Dan rasanya, Naruto tak pernah protes. Hanya saja, entah kenapa, ada banyak waktu dimana justru Sakuralah yang terlihat bodoh.

"Maaf..maaf…" kata Shikamaru, "habisnya Naruto memang seperti itu sih."

"Iya juga sih," kata Sakura. Jelas Sakura tidak memungkirinya. Tapi tanpa Sakura perlu membela Naruto, keduanya tahu bahwa ada kalanya cara berpikir Naruto sangat mengejutkan. Dan kadang, brilliant.

"Tapi dia hebat juga, bisa membuatmu menyukainya, padahal perjodohan itu kan hal yang mengerikan," kata Shikamaru. Kali ini ia tahu bahwa ia harus mengaku salut pada sahabatnya itu. Shikamaru bahkan tak pernah benar-benar mencoba pertunangan yang diajukan ayahnya. Padahal takkan ada yang tahu jika saja, sang tunangan nantinya justru type-nya. Yah, tapi dari berbagai contoh, hanya kisah seorang Naruto yang membuatnya terkesima. Mendapatkan wanita secantik Sakura, dan pengenalan yang bagus justru membuat kisah keduanya makin terlihat sempurna.

"Ya," jawab Sakura, "kau tahu, berat badanku menyusut tiga kilo selama seminggu gara-gara perjodohan itu, aku stress mengetahui siapa calon suamiku,"

"Tapi akhirnya kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

Kali ini Sakura tertawa kecil, "Habis dia bodoh sih, aku jadi menyukainya,". Klise memang. Bodoh. Menyenangkan. Kadang pintar. Kadang menyebalkan. Kadang Sakura jengkel. Kadang juga bersyukur. Karena sejauh ini ia melewati masa hidupnya, rasanya Narutolah orang pertama yang membuatnya nyaman dan terus tertawa. Hei, tidak semua laki-laki mau melindungi kekasihnya kan.

Sementara itu Ino memperhatikan Shikamaru dan Sakura yang mengobrol akrab. Ia terlihat jengkel melihat Shikamaru tertawa, "Mereka itu ngobrol apa sih?" gumamnya pelan.

Tenten langsung melirik ke Hinata, "Wah, Hinata-chan, sepertinya perkataan Sakura bisa jadi kenyataan nih."

Hinata tersenyum setuju, "kau cemburu Ino-chan?". Masih jelas ingatan seorang Hyuuga Hinata ketika minggu lalu di café, Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa cepat atau lambat Ino akan menyukai pengawalnya itu. Hm. Cinta itu bisa dibuktikan dengan rasa cemburu kan?

Ino langsung menoleh. Memandangi kedua sahabatnya dengan death glare, "Kalian ini yang benar saja."

"habisnya, Ino-chan terlihat seperti cemburu sih," kata Hinata membela diri. Ino memang mudah jatuh cinta. Ino juga sering didekati pria semasa SMA. Tapi rasanya, Ino sangat jarang mendapat penolakan atau setidaknya menemukan seorang 'pria' yang terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak tertarik.

"Aku bukan cemburu, aku cuma heran melihatnya tertawa seperti itu dengan Sakura, padahal di dekatku, ia selalu memasang muka horror," kali ini giliran Ino membela diri.

Tenten tertawa keras, "Kau berlebihan Ino, Shikamaru kan hanya sedikit 'irit' bicara."

"Haah," Ino menarik napas panjang. "terserah kalian deh."

"Tenang Ino-chan, Sakura-chan tak mungkin selingkuh dari Naruto-kun," hibur Hinata.

---

Ino membuka matanya. ia menoleh pada jam dinding. Jam setengah sebelas malam. Yah, jam kerja Shikamaru sudah berakhir. Ini adalah waktu yang seharusnya menyenangkan untuk Ino. Ino menghidupkan lampu kamarnya. Kepalanya pusing lagi.

Itu semua gara-gara saat makan malam tadi ayahnya bilang Sabtu depan, beberapa teman dan anak-anaknya akan datang untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Meskipun ayahnya bilang bisnis, jelas Ino tahu apa maksudnya. Agar ia bisa melihat para calon tunangannya. Argh. Ino kesal lagi. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Ino beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju balkon. Ia memandang langit malam sebentar. Ino menoleh ke arah kanannya. Matanya terbelalak. Ia kaget melihat Shikamaru duduk di balkon. Kamar Shikamaru dan Ino memang dibuat bersebelahan.

"Dia itu tidur ya?" gumam Ino pelan. Shikamaru memang duduk di lantai balkon dengan mata tertutup. Tapi kenapa tidur di luar. Kalau dirasakan lagi, jelas malam ini angin bertiup cukup hangat. Tapi tentunya gadis seperti Ino akan berpikir, kenapa harus tidur di luar sementara ada tempat tidur yang jauh lebih hangat di dalam kamarnya.

Ino naik ke pinggiran balkonnya dan mendadak melompat ke balkon kamar Shikamaru.

Dukk.

Shikamaru langsung bangun dan kaget melihat Ino berdiri di depannya, "Kau…" Shikamaru melirik balkon kamar Ino. Jaraknya memang tak sampai dua meter. Tapi melompat seperti itu jelas berbahaya. Tak peduli Ino punya sabuk hitam karate atau tidak, tapi tetap saja Ino seorang perempuan. Jika ia ceroboh atau salah langkah dan terjatuh, tentu itu akan menjadi malapetaka untuk Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau melirik seperti itu?" tanya Ino, "aku memang tak berani lompat ke bawah seperti yang kau lakukan, tapi aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam klub Karate, jangan meremehkanku."

Ino lalu duduk tak jauh dari Shikamaru. "Kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa tidur di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Ino balik.

"Hanya ingin cari angin, kau keberatan?" jawab Shikamaru.

Ino menoleh, "Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan 'kau', biasanya kan 'anda'?". Jelas sebenarnya Ino tak peduli dengan 'anda' – 'kau'. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan pengawalnya dengan tidur di balkon kamar.

"Ini sudah di luar jam kerjaku," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Haah…" Ino menghela napas panjang lalu menatap langit. "kau tahu? Aku benar-benar jengkel padamu."

"Terima kasih, kuanggap itu pujian." kata Shikamaru tersenyum.

Ino menoleh heran, "Kau itu menyebalkan tahu!"

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu." balas Shikamaru.

"Hn," keluh Ino, "tapi aku paling jengkel pada ayahku, tadi ayah bilang teman-temannya akan datang minggu depan."

"Perjodohan?"

Ino menoleh, "Kok tahu?" tanya Ino. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum sambil memandang langit. "itu adalah hal yang paling kubenci melebihi benciku padamu."

"Yah, perjodohan memang menyebalkan," sahut Shikamaru.

"Tak usah bilang begitu untuk menghiburku, kau kan tak pernah dijodohkan." kata Ino.

"Siapa bilang?" jawab Shikamaru. Ino langsung menoleh, "aku juga pernah dijodohkan, tapi karena protes, orang tuaku menyerah."

Ino tersenyum, "Yah, maklum juga sih, kelihatan sekali kalau orang sepertimu susah mencari pasangan sendiri." sindir Ino.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu kalau kau sendiri juga sama." balas Shikamaru. Muka Ino langsung masam mendengarnya. Ino memegangi lengannya. Sepertinya Ino sedikit kedinginan. Piyamanya memang tak terlalu tebal.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menyodorkan gelas padanya. Ino menoleh heran, "Cokelat hangat, agar tak kedinginan." kata Shikamaru pelan.

Ino sedikit ragu menerimanya, tapi akhirnya diterima. Ino memandangi gelas itu. Shikamaru melirik ke arahnya. "Kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

Ino hanya menggeleng. 'ini kan bekas minumannya, kenapa diberikan padaku?' pikirnya dalam hati. Kalau minum segelas kan berarti ciuman tak langsung. Ino langsung teringat ejekan Tenten dan Hinata. Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng lagi. Akhirnya Ino meminumnya. Manis. Hangat.

"Hei." panggil Ino.

"Hn."

"Kau kelihatan akrab dengan Sakura-chan." kata Ino singkat. Baiklah. Aneh memang menanyakan hal yang bukan urusannya. Tapi setidaknya Ino ingin membuktikan bahwa sejauh ini, ia hanya sekedar penasaran, bukan kecemburuan seperti yang dituduhkan teman-temannya.

"Oh," respon Shikamaru singkat. Ino menoleh. "Sakura-chan itu…"

Tunggu. Kenapa Shikamaru menyebut nama Sakura bukan dengan 'Haruno', apalagi dengan embel-embel –chan. Ino sibuk sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Dia tunangan Naruto, sahabatku."

"Hah?" Ino langsung menoleh. Kali ini Ino bingung harus puas atau tidak dengan jawaban barusan.

"Iya, tunangan sahabatku," jawab Shikamaru, "memangnya kenapa?"

Ino langsung menggeleng cepat. Ternyata hubungannya hanya itu. Hei, kalau Ino berpikir seperti itu, artinya ia cemburu kan. Kalau tidak, kenapa ia merasa sedikit lega. Ah, tidak. Hanya sedikit.

"Mereka itu pasangan hasil perjodohan lho." kata Shikamaru.

Ino mengangguk pelan, "Iya, aku juga sudah mendengarnya,"

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. Tawa pertamanya pada Ino, "Aku heran, beruntung sekali si Naruto mendapat tunangan secantik Sakura."

Wajah Ino langsung berubah. Ia terlihat kesal. Tunggu. Kenapa harus kesal? "Kalau begitu, kenapa menolak usul perjodohan orang tuamu, siapa tahu calon tunanganmu cantik." Sejujurnya Ino dapat merasakan suaranya sedikit bergetar. Pertanda buruk.

Shikamaru langsung menoleh, ia memandangi Ino sebentar. Ino langsung memalingkan mukanya. "Soalnya, aku ingin menemukan perempuan karena aku mencintainya," jawab Shikamaru polos. "aku ingin jadi ksatria yang menyelamatkan seorang puteri dan jatuh cinta padanya."

Ino langsung menoleh. Ia dapat melihat Shikamaru tersenyum sambil menatap langit. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, "Kau kekanakan!" kata Ino singkat. Ternyata ada juga orang yang 'sedikit' berpikiran sama sepertinya.

Ino memandangi langit. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia tertidur di balkon. Shikamaru menoleh dan melihat gadis itu tertidur. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil selimut lalu memasangkannya di tubuh Ino. Ia memandang wajah Ino sebentar. Mengusap rambutnya yang terkena angin.

Shikamaru lalu mengangkat gadis itu. Membawanya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

---

Tok. Tok.

Shikamaru membuka pintu kamarnya dengan malas. Matanya yang masih setenagh mengantuk langsung terbuka lebar begitu mengetahui Ino sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Tersenyum manis.

Tidak biasanya puteri tunggal Yamanaka ini bangun di pagi hari. Masih pukul enam pagi. Dan sejak ia mengenalnya, baru sekali ini Ino mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Kamar pengawal yang katanya sangat tidak ingin Ino temui.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Shikamaru pelan.

Ino tersenyum simpul lagi. Membuatnya terlihat manis di mata Shikamaru, "Ayo, kita pergi." ajak Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. Ia hampir-hampir tak pernah mendengar Ino mengajaknya pergi. Selama ini justru Ino selalu kesal setiap Shikamaru menawarkan dirinya untuk menemaninya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu belanja."

Sebagai seorang lelaki –lepas dari tugasnya sebagai pengawal- kata 'belanja' bukanlah kata yang enak untuk didengar. Ia tak menyangka harus menemani nonanya untuk menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya demi memilih barang-barang dan bersikap merepotkan selama belanja. Dan Shikamaru tak punya pilihan selain berkata 'iya' pada gadis pirang itu.

---

"Bagaimana yang ini?" tanya Ino. Ia ingin tahu pendapat Shikamaru saat ia mencoba gaun berwarna hitam berenda yang membuatnya terlihat lebih 'seksi'. Dan itu membuat mata Shikamaru sedikit 'risih'.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menggeleng setiap Ino keluar dari ruang ganti. "Ini kan untuk acara makan malam, Nona, saya sarankan jangan yang terlalu glamour, pakaian hitam yang nona pakai terlihat lebih cocok untuk berkabung."

Ino hanya tersenyum mendengar pendapat Shikamaru. Tak salah memang. Dan Shikamaru tahu betul pakaian itu tak cocok mengingat Ino tidak berminat dalam acara perjodohan. Bagi Shikamaru, pakaian itu lebih terlihat seperti gaun tidur untuk _foreplay_ saking gemerlapnya.

Gawat. Hampir saja. Nosebleed. Pikiran jorok.

"Aku sudah mencoba lima gaun, ayolah, Shika, Bantu aku sedikit."

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil beberapa gaun dengan warna yang lembut. Warna peach seperti bibirnya. Warna biru seperti matanya. dan warna kuning seperti rambutnya.

Ino terlihat heran dengan pilihan Shikamaru meski akhirnya ia menerimanya. Dengan cepat Ino berlari ke ruang ganti.

"Hei, lama sekali, aku dan Sakura bahkan sudah selesai," panggil Naruto. "padahal Sakura juga membeli pakaian, tapi kenapa Ino lama sekali?"

Shikamaru hanya mendengus kesal. Tapi ia juga sedikit lega. Setidaknya kali ini mata pegawai-pegawai wanita tak lagi tertuju sepenuhnya di sosoknya.

"Ino mana?" tanya Sakura yang mendadak muncul.

Shikamaru hanya menunjuk bilik ganti. Ia menghela napas pelan hingga akhirnya kedua matanya tertuju pada dua sosok yang berjalan beriringan melewati toko pakaian. "Temari!" panggil Shikamaru lantang. Ia langsung menghampiri wanita itu.

Ino berjalan keluar dari bilik ganti dengan gaun berwarna biru. Naruto tersenyum dan memujinya cantik. Namun mata Ino justru mencari sosok Shikamaru. Ia ingin mendengar pendapat pengawalnya itu.

"Mana Shikamaru?" tanya Ino.

Sakura hanya menunjuk tempat Shikamaru berdiri dan mengobrol di dekat pintu keluar. Ino menoleh dan terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Siapa itu?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini nada suara Ino terlihat agak kesal.

Sakura mengenal pria di samping temari. Wajah yang sama dengan tunangan Hinata. Tapi Sakura tak mengenal Temari, dan ia tahu betul bahwa yang dimaksud Ino 'siapa' adalah gadis itu.

"Oh itu…" sahut Naruto polos.

Sakura melirik pada Naruto dengan tatapan 'cepat-beritahu-Ino-kalau-kau-tak-ingin-ia-membunuh-kita-.

"Haha… bagaimana ya, wanita itu Temari, mantan kekasih Shikamaru, saat SMA." jawab Naruto sedikit takut-takut.

***

**Yup, Chapter 2 selesai. Ada yang tahu siapa yang berjalan beriringan dengan Temari? Silakan tebak. Pasti ada yang tahu.**

**Kalau dipikir-pikir, dua pasangan itu seperti sedang double date ya?**

**Yasud-lah. Just give me your comment.**

**Review, Please…**


	3. Take me out

**Disclaimer : Teman sepermainan saya dulu, Masashi Kishimoto, *dilempar naskah-naskah bekas 'masa aku main dengan bocah Gaje sepertimu!'***

**Mohon maaf karena update-nya lumayan lama, sampek seminggu lebih! Padahal biasanya sekitar 5harian, ini gara-gara virus sialan yang menyerang flashdisk night…huwa…. Be-te… adakah yang tahu gimana caranya ngebalikin file saya???**

**Untunglah Prince vs Princess udah ke-save di computer, tapi…. Chapter update-an punya Save The Princess n' terutama My Endless Memories ilang… file-nya berubah jadi kotak-kotak apalah namanya *ketahuan gaptek-nya***

**Akhirnya saya ketik ulang dengan mengandalkan memori night yang rada payah ni… moga2 tetep gak melenceng… hahahaha….**

**Jadi mohon maafkan author **_**dong-dong**_** seperti saya ini… huwa… hiks… *nangis lebay***

**Reviewers banyak yang pinter ya…, *Hurray***

**Yang sedang jalan dengan Temari adalah SASORI, kembarannya GAARA, kan ada tuh, kalimat night yang bilang, Temari jalan dengan orang yang punya wajah sama dengan tunangan Hinata, ya pasti SASORI.**

**Save The Princess Chapter 2**

"Oh itu…" sahut Naruto polos, "haha, bagaimana ya, wanita itu Temari, mantan kekasih Shikamaru, saat SMA."

Ino terlihat kaget meskipun ekspresinya tetap seperti biasanya. "Oh… ternyata orang seperti Shikamaru pernah punya pacar ya…"

Sakura melirik sebentar pada Ino lalu menyenggol Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa nada suara Ino sedikit berubah. Sedikit sengau. Sayangnya, pasti Naruto tidak mengerti urusan seperti ini.

"Ya… mm.. bukannya Sasori itu juga teman kalian? Dia dan adik kembarnya, Gaara satu SMA dengan kalian kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasori yang berdiri di samping Temari.

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi terfokus pada punggung Shikamaru ke arah Sasori. Ino mencoba mengingat wajah Sasori, "Oh, iya, dia memang kakak kembar tunangan Hinata, aku hampir lupa, sepertinya model rambutnya sedikit berubah," jelas Ino, "jadi Sasori pacar Temari sekarang?"

Naruto tertawa keras, "Tentu saja bukan, Temari itu kakaknya Sasori dan Gaara."

"Oh, begitu…" sahut Ino malas. Ino berbalik ke ruang ganti dan tak sampai semenit kemudian ia sudah memakai pakaian casualnya. Tangannya hanya memegang gaun biru yang barusan dicobanya tanpa mencoba dua gaun yang lain.

Sementara itu Shikamaru tengah mengobrol dengan Temari dan Sasori.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa di tempat belanja perempuan seperti ini?" tanya Temari heran.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum miris, "Aku harus menemani seorang gadis."

"Pacarmu?" sahut Sasori.

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Bukan, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai bodyguard, jadi aku harus menemaninya pergi."

"Oh," Temari menghela napas pelan lalu tersenyum nyengir, "pikirku kau sudah menemukan penggantiku."

Wajah Shikamaru sedikit memerah mendengarnya.

"Dipaksa ayahmu lagi?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Hahaha," Shikamaru tertawa getir, "kau masih ingat ayah ternyata."

"Hm… tapi setidaknya cuma pekerjaan, bukan perjodohan kan?" sahut Sasori sambil tersenyum.

Ketiganya tertawa, "Yah, orang tua jaman sekarang, masih terperangkap era lama, kalian sendiri? Dipaksa perjodohan juga?"

Temari menggeleng.

"Jangan samakan ayah kami dengan ayahmu, setidaknya Gaara sudah bertunangan tanpa ajang perjodohan." Ejek Sasori senang.

"Sudahlah, kau kan sedang tugas, sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke 'nona'mu, jangan sampai ia dalam bahaya." Imbuh Temari.

"Haaah…" jawab Shikamaru malas, "aku heran, kenapa semua perempuan itu merepotkan."

"Oh ya?" sindir Temari.

"_Troublesome"_

…

Ino melangkah keluar dari kamar ganti dan mendapati Shikamaru sudah berdiri di hadapannya bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Ino hanya memandangnya sebentar lalu melengos pergi ke kasir dengan gaun biru di tangannya.

"Anda sudah mencoba semuanya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Nggak perlu," jawab Ino dingin, "Aku lelah, kita pulang saja."

Naruto melirik tunangannya. Sakura hanya menarik lengan Naruto agar memperlambat langkahnya dan berbisik, "Sepertinya Ino sedang badmood."

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi baik-baik saja?"

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang cemburu?" jawab Sakura.

Naruto langsung menoleh pada Sakura dengan pandangan bingung, "Ma-maksudmu cemburu karena melihat Temari? Jadi menurutmu Ino menyukai Shikamaru, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Tapi masih perkiraan."

…

Shikamaru menyetir mobil dengan pelan. Sesekali ia melirik Ino yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil melalui spion. Ino terus membuang muka ke luar selama perjalanan. Biasanya Ino tak mau mengalah dan memilih duduk di depan. Tapi kali ini Ino duduk di kursi belakang tanpa banyak bicara. Ya. Sejak di took tadi, Ino memang memilih diam.

Shikamaru sedikit banyak menyadari kelakuan aneh Ino. Tapi Shikamaru memilih diam dan tidak bertanya aneh-aneh. Ia tak mau kalau-kalau Ino justru makin badmood kalau ia ikut campur.

Ino memejamkan matanya. Otaknya lelah berpikir dan menentang keras untuk mengikuti irama jantungnya yang dari tadi berdetak lebih kencang. Ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Sepertinya ia jengkel berat melihat Temari yang dewasa, cantik, dan sanggup membuat wajah Shikamaru memerah.

Ia juga tak ingin banyak bicara saat ini. Ia tak ingin beradu pendapat dengan Shikamaru dengan menanyakan urusan pribadi Shikamaru. Ino ketakutan sendiri dengan perasaannya. Ia benci perasaan seperti tadi. Perasaan cemburu.

…

Jelas sekali kalau Ino menahan ekspresi tidak nyamannya saat makan malam. Ayahnya memang berbicara soal bisnis ketika makan dengan teman-temannya, tapi Ino tahu jelas pasti ujung-ujungnya akan menyinggung tentang dirinya. Benar memang, putra-putra teman-teman ayahnya adalah pria terpelajar dan sopan juga pintar.

Tapi sayangnya Ino sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan. Ah, ia harus bertahan semalam ini semeja dengan orang-orang yang 'diluar' dirinya. Ia teringat Shikamaru. Hari ini pengawal pribadinya itu hanya mengikutinya sampai pukul lima sore. Sepertinya ia tadi sempat melihat Shikamaru keluar rumah. Mungkin refreshing.

Ino terlihat kesal dan pusing. Apa tidak ada seseorang yang akan menolongnya malam ini. Ino jelas-jelas tidak ingin masuk lebih dalam pada percakapan yang tak jelas ini.

"Ayah, aku mau ke kamar sebentar." ijin Ino.

Ayahnya itu langsung memandang putrinya dengan curiga, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ayah," terang Ino, "sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu di kamar."

"…" ayahnya tetap memandang putri semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hanya sebentar," kata Ino lagi. Belum sempat ayahnya berkata 'iya', Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan meja makan. Ia berlari dengan cepat ke kamarnya, sementara Deidara tersenyum melihatnya dari ruang tengah.

'_sesuai rencana_,' gumam Deidara pelan. Ia tersenyum nyengir lalu membuka handphonenya, "Shikamaru? Kau masih di luar rumah kan? Bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Tolong tunggulah di teras rumah ya…. Oke…"

Sementara itu Ino mematikan lampu kamarnya dan berlari ke balkon. Ia duduk meringkuk di tepi balkon. Air matanya menetes karena sedih. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya, agar suara tangisannya tidak terdengar siapapun.

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menyusuri teras rumah keluarga Yamanaka yang luas. Sesekali ia menengok jam tangannya. Seingatnya tadi Deidara menyuruhnya untuk menunggu di teras. Shikamaru juga malas untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, karena ia tahu di dalam sedang ada perjamuan makan malam.

Shikamaru mendongak. Ia melihat lampu kamar Ino dimatikan. Samar-samar ia melihat seorang gadis duduk meringkuk di lantai balkon, "Ino?" gumamnya pelan. Shikamaru memperhatikan Ino, mencoba memastikan itu Ino atau bukan.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ia menunduk lalu mengambil beberapa kerikil di tangannya lalu melemparkannya ke arah balkon kamar Ino.

Tek. Tek.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Kepalanya mendadak terkena lemparan kerikil dari tangan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang menyadarinya terlihat kaget, '_wah, bakal kena omel nih._'

Ino mencoba mencari asal lemparan. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Shikamaru ada di bawah. Berdiri di depan teras rumahnya. Ino segera berdiri dan menghapus air matanya. Tapi nyatanya air matanya malah mengalir deras.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru cemas. Meskipun samar, ia dapat melihat bahwa Ino menangis. Ino hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke pembatas balkon. Dan 'hup'.

Ino melompat ke arah Shikamaru berdiri.

Melompat dari balkon kamarnya.

Jelas Shikamaru kaget. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia cepat-cepat menangkap Ino yang lompat tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh di tanah.

"Ka..kau tidak apa-apa, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru cemas.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya. Ia mencoba tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali kalau menangis," ejek Shikamaru asal. Riasan make up Ino sedikit meluntur terkena air matanya. Bagian bawah roknya sedikit robek karena melompat barusan.

"Pergi." kata Ino terisak.

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti.

Ino menghapus air matanya, "Bawa aku pergi!" perintah Ino.

Shikamaru terlihat bingung, "A..apa? ke..kenapa aku harus membawamu pergi?" Ino menangis lagi. Kali ini Shikamaru kebingungan sekaligus tak tega. Ia melihat lampu kamar Ino dinyalakan. Ah. Pasti ada seseorang yang mengecek kamarnya dan mencari Ino.

Shikamaru cepat-cepat bangkit dan menarik lengan Ino lalu mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan teras rumah. Keduanya langsung pergi keluar.

…

**Hm…. Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai. Aduh…. Chapter ini pendek sekali ya…… *digebuk rame-rame***

**Night nggak terlalu mengekspose sosok Temari, karena 'fungsi' Temari Cuma buat mempertegas kalau si Ino mulai ada rasa dengan Bodyguardnya yang keren ini *Kya….. Shika-kun….!!!!!***

**Oh iya, alasan berpisahnya Shikamaru dan Temari adalah karena Nara Shikaku yang ngeyel mau menantu dari putri-putri temannya, alias bagi Shikaku, Shikamaru wajib bin ain untuk nurut yang namanya perjodohan. Atau bahasa kerennya, Shikaku gak setuju dengan Temari.**

**Semoga readers tak bosan dengan cerita yang alurnya sedikit kecepetan ini… hehehe…. Dan night nggak bosan ngingetin untuk…… R e v i e w !!!!**

**So, Please, review…**


	4. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer : Tetap dan takkan berubah, Naruto pada dasarnya bukan punya saya, karena kalau Naruto punya saya, saya akan bikin Sasuke jadi dengan Hinata, dan Naruto dengan Sakura, Shikamaru dengan Ino, dan Itachi-Jiraiya akan saya hidupin lagi. **_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

**Night senang sekali karena ternyata Save The Princess lumayan ada yang nunggu, huahahaha… karena awalnya saya rada takut ngebikinnya kalau ngingat Shika selalu dengan Temari. Gila! ShikaTema-Fans bejibun banyaknya kayak SasuSaku-FC!!**

**Tapi ternyata, diluar sana banyak sekali orang beriman *hiks* yang nggak nge-flame karya-karya saya yang kebanyakan NaruSaku-ShikaIno. Thank you… thank you.. thank you… I love you all…. *lambai-lambai tangan dari limousine* thank you full… *dilempar sandal para readers***

**Thanks untuk para reviewers, to Nara_Uzwa, saya apdet-nya seminggu sekali kok, coz kan night juga apdet Prince vs Princess, My Endless Memories juga, jadi barengan, makanya lama…. Hahahaha Thanks…**

**Yasudhlah, pokoknya gitu, jangan sensi sama saya karena ke-abalan saya yang super gaje, cukup nilai night dari fic-fic bikinan night aja…. Terima kasih untuk para readers n' reviewers!!**

**Pairings : ShikaIno, slight NaruSaku, GaaHina**

**Don't like don't read don't blame….**

**Save The Princess Chapter 4**

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlari, Shikamaru mengajak Ino masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah seseorang. Rumahnya cukup besar meski tak sebesar rumahnya. Shikamaru mengajaknya duduk di taman rumah, "Rumahmu?" tanya Ino.

Shikamaru menggeleng lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat duduk. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang sambil menatap langit malam. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah jam tangannya. Jam setengah sembilan malam.

"Sepertinya ini cara tercepat untuk memecatku ya?" kata Shikamaru pelan. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke arah langit. Ino terlihat tersentak. Ya. Memang kalau ayahnya tahu, pasti Shikamaru akan dipecat karena membawa Ino pergi di luar jam kerjanya.

"Nanti…kau tidak usah mengantarku pulang," kata Ino. Suaranya terdengar bergetar, "nanti aku akan bilang pada ayah bahwa aku pergi sendirian."

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Ino yang tertunduk. Shikamaru menghela napas lagi, "Tak usah repot-repot, lagipula aku bertanggung jawab karena melarikanmu dari rumah, lagipula aku tidak semiskin yang kau kira, tanpa bekerja jadi pengawalmu pun, aku tidak akan kesusahan."

Kali ini Ino menoleh. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya sementara Shikamaru tersenyum sebentar lalu memalingkan mukanya lagi.

"Hei, Shikamaru!" panggil seseorang.

Shikamaru menoleh dan berdiri. Temannya itu segera menghampirinya, "Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kenapa kau ke rumahku lagi? Bukannya kau tadi bilang malam ini tidak jadi?"

Shikamaru hanya tertawa nyengir, "Aku membawa Ino,"

"Oh, memangnya ada acara apa? Kalian mau kencan?" kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng malas dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino sementara gadis itu hanya menunduk dan berharap agar pemilik restoran ramen terbesar di pusat kota sekaligus tunangan sahabatnya itu tak menyadari bekas garis-garis air mata di pipinya.

Naruto melirik ke arah Shikamaru, "hei, Shikamaru, kau menculik anak orang ya?"

"Jangan cerewet, Naruto." jawab Shikamaru dingin. Ino tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oke, baiklah, kita ke belakang rumah," seru Naruto bersemangat, "tadi aku baru mengantar Sakura pulang, jadi ya sudah, kita bertiga saja." kata Naruto lalu bergegas ke belakang rumah.

"Shi..Shikamaru," panggil Ino.

"Tadinya aku ada rencana membakar jagung di belakang rumah Naruto," jawab Shikamaru, "karena kau minta kuajak pergi, ya kau menurut saja, lagipula aku tak mau membawamu ke pusat perbelanjaan atau tengah kota dengan gaun pesta seperti itu."

Ino hanya tersenyum. Ia terlihat senang kali ini. Shikamaru memang terkesan egois. Tapi rasanya itu tak merugikan Ino.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu hingga dua jam di rumah Naruto. Ketiganya hanya ngobrol tak jelas, membicarakan Naruto dan Sakura, membicarakan soal perjodohan –yang bagi Ino dan Shikamaru- yang menyebalkan, dan membicarakan impian masing-masing.

Saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah Ino, Ino memaksa Shikamaru agar mengajaknya ke taman hiburan di pinggir kota. Sebenarnya Shikamaru menolak, tapi Ino tetap ngotot tak mau cepat-cepat pulang. Khawatir kalau teman-teman ayahnya belum pulang. Padahal sudah pukul setengah sebelas malam.

Shikamaru memandangi Ino sebentar. Membuat muka gadis itu memerah dan salah tingkah. Ia melepas jaketnya dan memasangkannya di bahu Ino. Ino langsung menoleh. Ia terlihat heran, dan sedetik kemudian tersipu. Ino dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang berubah cepat.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu?" tanya Shikamaru polos.

"Hah?" sahut Ino kaget, "ah, bu..bukannya begitu."

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku malas membawamu karena gaunmu itu mencolok," jawab Shikamaru tenang, "lagipula pakaianmu itu terlalu tipis, kau bisa masuk angin."

"Ah…begitu ya," kata Ino gugup. "em.. kenapa tadi kau mengajakku ke rumah Naruto?"

"Karena kalau kuajak ke rumahku, akan ketahuan ibu, dan pasti ayah juga akan memarahiku," kata Shikamaru enteng. "kau mau main apa?"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak bawa uang kan?" tanya Shikamaru lagi, "kali ini kutraktir, mainlah sepuasmu, lalu kita pulang."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung menarik lengan Shikamaru ke salah satu tempat permainan lalu mencoba permainan lain. Ino terlihat senang sekali. Rasanya baru sekali ini ia merasa senang sekali. Biasanya Ino tak pernah keluar rumah selarut ini. Mungkin saat pulang nanti, ia akan kena marah dan juga menyusahkan Shikamaru.

Tapi sekali ini, ia ingin bebas. Meski hanya sebentar.

Ino terlihat kesusahan dalam permainan menembak kaleng. Hadiahnya memang hanya boneka. Tapi kali ini Ino menginginkannya.

"Bukannya di kamarmu banyak boneka?" tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Jangan cerewet," sahut Ino. Pandangan matanya tetap lurus ke arah kaleng-kaleng sasaran tembak.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. _Troublesome_. Ia menengok pelan ke arah jarum-jarum tipis yang berdetak pelan mengitari poros jam tangan silver miliknya.

Dengan cepat ia merebut senapan dari tangan Ino. Ino hanya melongo melihat senapannya direbut. "Ini sudah malam, ini permainan terakhir."

Dengan cepat Shikamaru menembak semua kaleng dengan tepat. Ino dan beberapa pengunjung lain hanya bisa melongo melihatnya, bahkan sang pemilik stan juga terlihat kagum. Akhirnya mereka berdua mendapatkan sebuah boneka besar berbentuk anjing kutub berwarna putih.

Shikamaru menerima boneka itu, memandangnya sebentar, lalu memberikannya pada Ino. Ino menatapnya dengan heran, "Eh? untukku?"

"Memangnya ada laki-laki yang mau pulang ke rumah sambil membawa boneka sebesar itu?" tanya Shikamaru. Wajah Ino memerah. Ia memeluk boneka itu dan terlihat senang sekali. "ayo pulang." ajak Shikamaru.

Ino diam di tempat. Ia terlihat tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Satu lagi," jawab Ino pelan. "kita naik itu."

Ino menunjuk sebuah kincir raksasa. Shikamaru menoleh dan terlihat lesu. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia kelelahan. Sebenarnya Shikamaru bisa saja menolak dan memaksanya pulang, tapi ia berpikir sebentar. Mungkin ini hari terakhirnya ia melihat wajah gadis manja itu. Dan sepertinya ia tak tega.

Shikamaru mengangguk lemas. Membuat gadis itu berteriak kegirangan. Ino dengan cepat menarik lengan Shikamaru. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Shikamaru terlihat menahan mual ketika 'sangkar' yang mereka berdua duduki berada dalam ketinggian yang tidak biasa. Ino yang penasaran terus memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru, "Kau takut ketinggian?" ejeknya senang.

"Jangan bodoh, kalau aku takut, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lompat dari balkon kamarmu waktu itu," jawab Shikamaru, "aku cuma tak senang berada di tempat sempit yang terus bergoyang seperti benda ini."

Ino tertawa senang.

"Kenapa perempuan suka sekali hal yang merepotkan, selalu menyukai benda-benda seperti ini?" ejek Shikamaru.

Ino menatapnya dengan heran lalu tersenyum, "Hei, kan kalau dari tempat setinggi ini, kau bisa dengan puas melihat bintang," Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemandangan sekitar yang menakjubkan. Penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu di antara gelapnya malam yang hangat.

"Eh?"

"Setiap kuperhatikan, kau selalu melihat langit, bukankah ini tempat yang bagus untuk melihat bintang?" jawab Ino polos. Shikamaru terlihat kaget. Sama sekali tak menyangka hal sepele seperti itu adalah alasan lain Ino mengajaknya. Ino dengan cepat bergeser ke kanan, agar lebih leluasa melihat langit, sehingga membuat 'benda' yang mereka tumpangi sedikit berat sebelah.

Shikamaru langsung menarik lengan Ino agar posisi gadis itu kembali ke tengah. Shikamaru tersenyum pada Ino lalu mengusap kepalanya, "Hei, kau bisa membuat kita berdua celaka," kata Shikamaru. Wajah Ino langsung blushing dan tersenyum senang. "sering-seringlah tersenyum seperti itu, itu membuatmu terlihat manis."

Shikamaru dan Ino berdiri di depan pintu utama rumah. Berkali-kali Ino menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia tak siap berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Yah, ia jelas sudah memperkirakan resiko melarikan diri di saat 'penting' bagi ayahnya.

Ingin rasanya ia memerintahkan kakinya pergi dari sana, menarik tangan Shikamaru, dan pergi kemanapun yang bisa membuatnya merasa benar-benar bahagia, bukan rasa tertekan, rasa takut, ataupun rasa kesepian yang selama ini menyelimuti ruang lingkup hatinya.

Ino melirik ke arah Shikamaru. Pria di sampingnya itu hanya diam seakan ia siap menerima kecaman kejam dari ayahnya, behkan sekalipun itu adalah kematian. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenal laki-laki ini.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya yang lentik terhenti di kenop pintu. Gemetar. Ino menutup kedua matanya. perih. Dadanya sesak. Ia seakan ingin membahasi bumi tempat kakinya berpijak hanya karena rasa takut karena melakukan hal yang baginya baik meskipun tidak bagi ayahnya. Hanya satu kenyataan. Ia mengecewakan ayahnya. Ia tahu itu. Ia tahu pasti.

Deidara membuka pintu dari dalam. Membuat Ino dan Shikamaru tersentak kaget. Deidara terlihat kesal. Ini adalah ekspresi yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada Ino. Yah, sepertinya keadaan lebih buruk dari yang diperkirakan Ino, "Ayah sudah menunggu kalian."

Shikamaru menghela napasnya pelan, berusaha agar suara kegundahannya tak terdengar di jalur pendengaran Ino. Ia melangkah mendahului Ino masuk ke dalam rumah.

Ino mencoba memegangi bagian belakang kaos Shikamaru. Shikamaru menoleh pelan. Ia dapat merasakan kalau tangan Ino gemetar hebat. Shikamaru berbalik dan menggenggam tangannya, "Ini resikonya, kau gadis kuat, Ino." bisik Shikamaru pelan. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan melangkah maju duluan memasuki ruang keluarga.

Shikamaru dapat dengan jelas melihat Yamanaka Inoichi berdiri dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. Shikamaru menghela napas pelan.

Kedua mata Ino juga menangkap amarah ayahnya yang terpantul dari sinar mata ayahnya. Benarkah tidak ada kelembutan disana meski untuk alasan kebahagiaan Ino.

Kebahagiaan. Sesaat. Rasa kesepiannya hilang. Sebuah perasaan hangat sempat menyelimuti sela-sela ruang hatinya tadi. Apapun. Apapun itu. Ino harus bertahan. Kemarahan ayahnya adalah pantas. Bahkan terlalu pantas di atas semua perasaan bahagianya hari ini. Cukup sudah. Ino pasrah. Ino memang gadis egois. Tapi ayah sangat egois!

Ino melangkah pelan. Ia mendekat pada ayahnya, "A…ayah… maaf…" kata Ino pelan. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca karena ketakutan. Tiba-tiba ayahnya mendekat dan menampar wajah putrinya itu dengan keras sampai Ino terguling jatuh.

Ibu Ino langsung mendekati suaminya dan mencoba menenangkannya. Sementara Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu dengan jelas langsung menghampiri Ino, "Tuan Yamanaka, tak seharusnya anda menyakiti putri anda seperti ini." protes Shikamaru.

"Kau..! berani-beraninya…" tangan Inoichi melayang lagi, bersiap memukul Shikamaru, tapi dengan cepat dihalangi Deidara.

"Sa..sayalah yang salah, saya yang membawa Ino pergi sejak tadi, anda boleh marah pada saya, tapi jangan sakiti Ino lebih dari ini," bela Shikamaru. Ino langsung menoleh pada Shikamaru yang masih berjongkok di sebelahnya. Air matanya dengan cepat menetes, "putri anda jelas-jelas menolak perjodohan yang anda lakukan, harusnya anda mendengarkan permintaannya, putri anda sudah dewasa, Tuan Yamanaka,"

Inoichi terlihat geram dan menahan marah, "Shikaku, lihat kelakuan putramu ini!" teriaknya lantang. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah sofa. Ia melihat ayahnya terduduk di sana, dengan kedua tangan yang memegangi kepalanya.

"A..ayah…" panggil Shikamaru pelan.

"Inoichi, tolong maafkan putraku," pinta ayah Shikamaru, "dia memang kekanakan, dan sangat mengecewakan."

Shikamaru terlihat tersentak. Ino pun dapat melihat kegundahan Shikamaru yang dalam. Shikamaru bangkit dan mendekat ke ayahnya. Tapi nyatanya Shikaku sama sekali tak menoleh dan mengabaikan putranya. Shikamaru berdiri di hadapan ayahnya, dan lama kelamaan lututnya gemetar. Shikamaru berlutut di hadapan ayahnya, "A..ayah, maaf…karena mengecewakanmu, kumohon ayah, maafkan aku, ini…adalah terakhir kalinya, aku mengecewakanmu." kata Shikamaru. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Air matanya perlahan menetes. Shikamaru hanya bisa menunduk mengharapkan ayahnya untuk memaafkannya.

Ino langsung mendekat pada kaki ayahnya, "Ayah ! ini bukan salah Shikamaru, aku yang memaksanya untuk membawaku pergi, ayah mengerti kan? Maafkan Shikamaru, akulah yang salah." teriak Ino.

"Jangan bercanda, Ino-chan, jangan membelanya, sudah jelas ia membawamu pergi, itu adalah salahnya." kata Deidara dingin.

Shikamaru melirik pelan, "Benar kata kakakmu Ino, pada kenyataannya aku bisa menolak membawamu tadi, tapi akhirnya aku membawamu pergi, itu adalah salahku, aku terima itu." sahut Shikamaru.

Ino tak bisa lagi membela Shikamaru. Ayahnya berhati batu. Bahkan wajah ayahnya sama sekali tak melembut. Ino mulai terisak, "Hukum…. hukum aku saja ayah… asal Shikamaru kau maafkan ayah, aku takkan lagi menolak…perjodohan yang ayah siapkan untukku."

Shikamaru langsung menoleh, "Mana bisa begitu, Ino?" teriak Shikamaru tak percaya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ino bersimpuh di hadapan ayahnya. Demi dirinya.

"Shikamaru." panggil Shikaku pelan.

Shikamaru langsung menoleh, "A..ayah…"

"Kau… mencintai gadis itu?" tanya Shikaku tiba-tiba. Shikamaru langsung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, "kau membela Ino meskipun kau tahu resikonya ayah tak akan memaafkanmu, ayah tahu, ayahlah yang membuatmu jadi pengawal Yamanaka Ino, tapi kenapa kau melakukannya? Beri tahu ayah, Nak."

**Hm…. Chapter 4 selesai, setelah poles sana poles sini….**

**Tinggal 1 chapter tertinggal, apa night udah cukup ngebikin akhir chapter ini berakhir dengan ketegangan????**

**mm.. watak pepez-nya Ino emang galak kan? Kan? Kan? Tuh waktu si Naru mau nemui tubuh asli Pein aja keliatan kalo orangnya lumayan keras…**

**night harap readers gak bosan atau sebel dengan deskripsi night yang kadang nggak jelas. Hahahaha…. Oh ya, Untuk para readers chapter lalu, night cuma bisa bilang **_**Arigato**_**… Shika memang membawa Ino ke rumah Naruto, kalau ada yang nebak rumah Shika, ya salah… kalau saya bikin begitu, mending rate-nya saya rubah rate M dah, hahahaha….**

**Oh ya, berhubung tinggal satu chapter, silakan tebak akhir kisahnya, karena saya sudah memberi sedikit clue yaitu tentang Deidara di chapter 3 yang bilang '**_**sesuai rencana**_**'. Coba tebak apa rencananya si Dei-kun. Silakan berimajinasi.**

**Just give me your R E V I E W, please…**


	5. Save The Love

**Disclaimer : saya selalu bermimpi**_** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei **_**mau ngasih Naruto ke saya**

**Wah, nggak kerasa udah nyampek final chapter. Night heran, nih night yang gak bakat bikin teka-teki apa readers jaman sekarang pinter2 ya? Prediksinya oke semua, hahahahaha.**

**Thanks buat semua silent readers and ripiuwers, baik yang log in maupun kagak, semoga kebaikan anda semua dibalas Tuhan YME, berdoa mulai…….**

Thanks to** Angel-chan, Dilia Shiraishi, Cita-chan ***_Go ShikaIno_***, Yuuaja ***_teliti amat ma clue-nya, night aj gak sadar_***, Zheone Quin ***_Feelingnya bagus!_***, Aka no Shika ***_ya Shikaku diundang Inoichi-udah rencana-, n' thanks aka jd orang ptama yg ripiu ni fic_***, Jee M ***_Hepi kok_***, na mika ze ***_sering2 ripiu ya_***, Nara_Uzwa ***_Arek Sby sebelah ndi ki?_***, Rinne ***_mau hadiah apa?_***, Indah Hazel, Cherry_cute, Shikamaru FG, Midori Yoshikuni ***_wah, k-drama satu itu night gak sempet liat_***, Poci Sun, Kakkoi chan, Rere Aozora, Unk-gu 'G-jiy ***_makasih.._***, Tria-san, n' Indah Hazel ***_Ratih Desiana…_*****

**Hore, pokoknya makasih yang buanyak n' jangan sensi sama saya karena ke-abalan saya yang super gaje, cukup nilai night dari fic-fic bikinan night aja…. Terima kasih untuk para readers n' reviewers!**

**Pairings : ShikaIno, slight NaruSaku, GaaHina**

**Don't like don't read don't blame….**

**Save The Princess Chapter 5**

"Shikamaru." panggil Shikaku pelan.

Shikamaru langsung menoleh, "A..ayah…"

"Kau…mencintai gadis itu?" tanya Shikaku tiba-tiba. Shikamaru langsung tersentak mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya, "kau membela Ino meskipun kau tahu resikonya ayah tak akan memaafkanmu, ayah tahu, ayahlah yang membuatmu jadi pengawal Yamanaka Ino, tapi kenapa kau melakukannya? Beri tahu ayah, Nak."

Ino menoleh. Tak percaya dalam situasi seperti ini, ayah Shikamaru sempat menanyakan pertanyaan semacam itu. Tapi Shikamaru terus membelanya sejak awal. Ia tahu Shikamaru dapat saja menolak membelanya dan menyudutkannya, tapi Shikamaru justru melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Pertanyaan itu justru makin membuatnya resah. Dan kalau yang menanyakan itu adalah ayahnya, apa Ino bisa menjawabnya? Karena sejak awal Ino juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kenyataannya Ino terus membela Shikamaru.

'apa kau mencintai bocah itu?' pikir Ino tiba-tiba. Kalau ayahnya menanyakan itu, apa jawabannya? Wajah Ino memerah. Ia mengingat lagi semua ingatannya bersama Shikamaru selama tiga minggu ini. Awalnya ia membenci Shikamaru. Dan ia yakin, melihat sikap Shikamaru, ia tahu pengawalnya itu juga tak menyukainya. Tapi pada akhirnya, kesimpulan apa yang bisa didapat sekarang?

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Ino yang memperhatikannya. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Iya, Ayah." jawab Shikamaru singkat. Membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatap tak percaya. Terutama Ino.

Inoichi mendekat ke arah Shikamaru dan menarik kerah Shikamaru. Ino langsung cepat bangkit dan menahan pukulan ayahnya yang siap melayang, "Kumohon Ayah, maafkan dia karena mencintaiku, maafkan dia." pinta Ino.

Inoichi melepas cengkraman tangannya. "Asal janjimu untuk tak menolak perjodohan itu benar, Ino."

Ino mengangguk pasrah. "A..aku janji, ayah."

"Sudah ayah, lepaskan Shikamaru lalu biarkan bocah itu dan Tuan Nara pergi, toh Ino sudah janji." sahut Deidara. Terlihat sekali ia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Memang benar-benar sesuai rencananya.

"Ino, ayah heran, kenapa kau malah membelanya, padahal semua tahu kau membenci perjodohan kan?" tanya Inoichi curiga.

"Jangan-jangan kau pun mencintai bocah itu?" sambung Deidara. "hampir sebulan bersama seharian memang tak menutup kemungkinan terburuk kan?"

Ino langsung tersentak. Pertanyaan yang ditakutkannya akhirnya keluar juga. Ino terlihat bingung. Ino terus menunduk dan tak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Sudah, Dei, yang penting Ino sudah setuju," sahut Inoichi. "aku memaafkan putramu, Shikaku, kalian boleh pergi."

Shukaku langsung menarik putranya berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu, "Ayo, Shikamaru," ajaknya, "mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kau bertemu gadis ini." katanya lagi sambil menarik putranya pergi.

Ino tersentak. Ya. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya. Kalau memang harus kehilangan Shikamaru, ia tak ingin menyesal selamanya. Shikamaru mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa Shikamaru mencintai dirinya. Kali ini gilirannya.

"Ma..maaf Shikamaru," kata Ino pelan. Shikamaru langsung menoleh. Ino menatapnya sambil menangis, "sepertinya aku m-mencintaimu, s-selamat tinggal…"

Habis sudah. Kalau Ino boleh mengatakan sesuatu pada ayahnya, ia hanya ingin memberitahu ayahnya, bahwa ia akan melakukan apa saja asal ayahnya memaafkan Shikamaru. Ya, akhirnya. Cinta. Sederhana. Menyakitkan. Malam terbaik sekaligus malam terburuk dalam hidupnya. Menemukan cintanya, sekaligus kehilangan cintanya. Ironi.

Ino pernah merasakan rasa nyaman yang teramat sangat, dan rasa ketakutan saat tahu ia akan merepotkan Shikamaru. Bodoh. Ino adalah gadis yang polos, kekanakan.

Shikamaru terlihat kaget. Dan kali ini segaris tipis berwarna merah muncul di wajahnya. Shikamaru tersenyum lega, "Terima kasih, Nona…. Maaf…" balas Shikamaru. Ia berbalik lagi, menyusul ayahnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Deidara dengan cepat berjalan mendahului Shikamaru dan menghalangi jalan menuju ruang tamu depan, "Sudah ayah, cukup saja."

Shikamaru dan Ino heran melihat Deidara menghalangi jalan. Deidara justru tersenyum nyengir, "Maaf Paman Shikaku, aku tak tahan akting lama-lama begini.". Ayah Shikamaru dan ayah Ino terdengar seperti menahan tawa. Tentu saja ini membuat dua 'korban drama' itu kebingungan.

"Kau janji menurut pada perjodohan yang ayah minta kan, Ino?" tanya Inoichi. Ino mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya. Wajah Inoichi sudah melembut. Ia menarik lengan putrinya itu dan menggiringnya.

"A..ayah…" panggil Ino.

Inoichi langsung mendorong anak gadisnya itu ke arah Shikamaru sehingga Ino terjerembab di pelukan Shikamaru. "Apa maksudnya ini, Ayah?" teriak Shikamaru pada ayahnya. Shikaku hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Inoichi langsung menjabat tangan Shikaku, "Baiklah, Shikaku, tinggal memilih tanggal pertunangannya."

"Hahaha," Shikaku tertawa lantang, "baik..baik, yang penting pihak utamanya sudah setuju."

"Ya… harus kuakui, ide putraku satu itu benar-benar brillian." puji Inoichi pada Deidara.

Ino langsung menoleh pada Deidara, "A..apa maksud semua ini, Kak?" teriak Ino kesal.

Deidara tersenyum puas lalu menghampiri adiknya. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat mengusap kepala adiknya dan Shikamaru, "Ini memang sudah direncanakan, dari awal, kalian sudah dijodohkan."

"APA?" teriak Ino dan Shikamaru bebarengan.

"Ya, sebagai orang tua, kami berdua tahu, kalian adalah anak muda yang susah diberi tahu." jelas Shikaku.

"Tak ada jalan lain selain membuat kalian saling mencintai terlebih dahulu." tambah Inoichi.

"Ja…jadi tugasku sebagai pengawal itu…"

"Ya, itu kamuflase." jawab Inoichi tegas.

"Se…semuanya sudah direncanakan?" tanya Ino heran.

"ya, semuanya.". jawab Shikaku senang.

"Mulai ide sebagai pengawal, acara makan malam hari ini, kau lompat dari balkon, Shikamaru datang, semuanya sudah kuatur," kata Deidara, "kau memang tak berani lompat, tapi kalau keadaan seperti tadi sih, aku rasa kau pasti akan melakukannya, Ino-chan."

Shikamaru berpikir sebentar, "Pantas saja tadi kau menelepon dan memintaku menunggu di teras."

"Ya..ya," imbuh Deidara sambil tertawa senang, "semuanya sudah kuatur."

"Dan hasilnya benar-benar melebihi yang kami bayangkan." sahut Shikaku.

"Memang resikonya besar kalau pada akhirnya kalian saling memojokkan dan tetap saling membenci," jelas Inoichi, "tapi kenyataannya berbalik, dan Ino, maaf tadi ayah memukulmu."

"Itu semua demi kau, hebat juga calon menantuku yang keras kepala akan membela putraku mati-matian." tambah Shikaku.

"Sejak kapan kalian merencanakan ini?" tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Ah, kami cuma capek memaksa kalian menerima sebuah 'perjodohan'." jelas Inoichi.

"Kalau masalah perjodohan ini, kami juga baru ingat, kalau sebenarnya waktu kau lahir dulu, kami pernah berjanji akan membuat keluarga besar, meskipun tertunda karena ternyata anak pertama Inoichi laki-laki, dan seiring waktu, kami hampir melupakan janji kami dulu." jelas Shikaku bersemangat.

"Jadi, kata-katamu tadi bisa dipegang kan, Ino?" tanya ayahnya lagi.

Ino menoleh pada Shikamaru. Sekali ini akhirnya ia melihat wajah Shikamaru yang memerah, "Aku menyerah ayah, aku tak akan menolak ditunangkan dengan orang yang kucintai." jawab Ino tegas. Ia menarik kerah Shikamaru dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum senang. Ia meraih leher Ino dan menciumnya lembut.

"Wah, anak jaman sekarang," sahut Inoichi senang.

"Kalau melihat yang seperti ini, kurasa aku juga harus mencoba yang namanya perjodohan, Ayah." sahut Deidara.

"Jadi kapan tanggal pertunangannya, Inoichi?" tanya Shikaku.

Inoichi tertawa, "Kalau begini sih, langsung menikah saja," kata Inoichi. "kalian keberatan?"

Shikamaru dan Ino menoleh, "Rasanya tidak masalah…Ayah," jawab Shikamaru. Ino tersenyum dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Shikamaru.

"Akhirnya, putraku bertambah satu," kata Inoichi senang.

Ino dan Shikamaru tertawa mendengarnya. Yah, drama yang menyakitkan memang. Tapi perjodohan ini adalah hasil yang setimpal. Memang tak selamanya apa yang dipaksakan orang tua selalu buruk. Kadang ada saatnya mereka melakukannya karena rasa sayang yang begitu besar pada putra-putrinya. Rasa sayang.

Ya.

Rasa cinta. Ino adalah seorang Puteri, yang harus dilindungi, dengan perasaan yang dimiliki Shikamaru. Ya, Shikamaru seorang.

**FIN**

.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

.

**Ada yang nggak puas dengan endingnya? pam para pam pam ~**

***kabur sebelum dikeroyok readers***

**Endingnya emang di ide awalnya dulu simple begini. Hehehe. ****Save the Princess**** ini emang ringan. Dan night paling nggak bakat bikin cerita yang chapternya bejibun. Nih lagi belajar. Hahahaha.**

**Semoga nanti night bisa bikin ShikaIno lagi. Kalau yang jadi figuran, ShikaIno muncul di ****My Endless Memories****, dan yang terbaru ***promosi^^***Mademoiselle Sakura****, tapi pair utamanya Narusaku, jadi kalau anti Narusaku mending jangan nunggu. Dan Ino di fic itu bukan cewek baik-baik, seniornya Sakura sebagai **_**perempuan *piiip~***_**, Hahahaha.**

**Waktu ngetik final chapter ini, night terus nge-replay OST Naruto AZU-For You, hua…. Ni lagu tentremin hati night banget. Hm… **

**Yasudhlah. Thanks buat semua teman-teman night, yang pernah PM Night, saya hepi sekali, buat computer kantor yang kadang night pinjem *sorry kalo tagihan bengkak*, and yang penting buat Masashi-sensei yang nyiptain Shikamaru and Ino.**

**Thank you all……**

**Please… just give me your last **

**R E V I E W **

**for this fic.**


End file.
